ODYSSEY REAPERS
by Healer
Summary: What if Millie George was on the Odyssey and sent back 5 years in time to stop the implotion of Earth like the other members of the crew. A Cross Over between Odyssey 5 and Dead Like Me. And now, Animorphs too. (Story abandoned for the time being)
1. DISCLAIMERS

"_**ODYSSEY REAPERS"**_

_DISCLAIMER: _This is a x-over between '_Odyssey 5_' and '_Dead Like Me_' mainly, although this fic also involves '_Animorphs_' stuff.

I own nothing but the idea of joining those three worlds.

Most of the characters do not, I repeat DO NOT belong to me, the story however is mine.

I know that not all of you are followers of the series I just mentioned so here's the introduction to all of them…

DEAD LIKE ME.

Georgia Lass, an 18 year old girl, dies and becomes a Grim Reaper. Grim Reapers take souls of people that are going to die before they die.

ODYSSEY 5.

The opening is the next, and that's the story:

"We saw the Earth destroyed, and in a heart-beat everything and everyone we knew… was gone…

There were Five of us, the crew of the space shuttle Odyssey and we were the only survivors….

A misterious being who called himself 'The Seeker' rescued us and sent us back in time…

And now we have Five years to live over… Five years to discover WHO or WHAT destroyed the Earth… Five years to stop it from happening…

Again."

ANIMORPHS.

The story is about five kids who fight against the 'yeerk' invasion on Earth.

Yeerks are creatures who need a host. Andalites are the enemies of the Yeerks.

The five kids have the technology to morph into the animals they had aquired DNA from, that is done by touching the animal.

Andalites have that tech and a dying Andalite gave the technology to those kids.


	2. 01

**_

* * *

_**

"ODYSSEY REAPERS"

_DISCLAIMER: _This is a x-over between '_Odyssey 5_' and '_Dead Like Me_' mainly, although this fic also involves '_Animorphs_' stuff.

I own nothing but the idea of joining those three worlds.

Most of the characters do not, I repeat DO NOT belong to me, the story however is mine.

NOTE: /Dialogue between/ means it is thought.

* * *

"ODYSSEY REAPERS"  
CHAPTER 01

/People always say that life is extremely ironic, here's a secret: DEATH is extremely ironic too… Here I am, 'toilet seat girl', after 6 years of being undead gointo into space to do some reaping… the best of all is that today is my day, my special day.  
I died 6 years ago and became a Grim Reaper. I died by a hit of a toilet seat that came from space, and yet as I said… I'm going into space…  
Ironic uh?/

- "Ok, everyone to their stations."

/That is our mission commander Chuck Taggart, he's around his 50, getting bold, beautiful blue eyes. I bet he was hot when he was young…

Anyway, we are 8 peoople on board, 5 are astronauts and two of them are going to die. Which is the reason that I'm here and that Rob let me came… Yes, I mean Rob.  
And who the hell is Rob right? Well, he's Rube's replacement, Rube filled his quote and moved on or something, Roxie took his place for a week, just until Rob got here and then she was gone too./

- "All systems checked commander"

/He's name is Matt Walsh, and he is going to be the first to go. Since I have no choice he'll have to go home by himself, although Rob said he would do it ok./

- "Over here is pilot Angela Perry double checking her data and right there are Commander Chuck Taggart…"

- "Hello Texas"

- "And the co-pilot Neil Taggart, who is Chuck's son."

- "Hi mom."

- "This boy is one of the youngest astronauts ever. So Neil… How do you feel about sharing mission with your father?"

- "He's way to used to give orders…but it's kinda cool."

- "And how does it feel to share mission with the last of the woman who became five years ago the youngest pilot in NASA's History?

- "Well, she was the youngest then, now I am. Although she became a pilot younger than I did, she's still 6 months older than me…. I'm just sorry this is going to be our one and only mission together"

- "I see, well guys, the next of the interview will be aired once we're in orbit."

- "Now everybody put on your seatbelts and get ready to leave, countdown starts now…T minus 3 minutes."

/That was Sarah Forbes, she's a local news reporter form KNBS and that is why she is here, this is supposed to be a mission with civilians along… I'm one of them. Ok, so now you're wondering how did I managed to be here… Dolores did it for me actually, (YES, I know its pathethic but I'm still at the Happy Time) she came one day and said…/

-------------------------

- "Millie"

- "Yes Dolores?"

- "I've got something for you." – Dolores said while offering a white envelope to George.

- "What is this?"

- "A surprise… OH come on! Just read it!"

- "Mmmh, ok…"

-----

- "Bloody Hell… No Fucking way!"

- "I know Mason… It's kinda ironic though."

- "Fuck the irony there George… This is amazing!"

- "Rob's not gonna like it George… but you could always play 'your day' card"

- "What? Daisy, I don't want to go"

/So the days passed by, I went to special trainings and odd special tests and I wasn't going… Days became weeks and soon it was the day. Obviously Rob was mad at me and forbade me to go, but these morning he just sent me here…/

- "Morning everyone. No time for breakfast Georgia. Here are yours. Now hurry, you have a flight to catch." - Rob's not like Rube, he's way to bitter.

- "But today is my day."

- "Bad luck I guess… Move."

George eyed her post its, only two…

'M.Walsh - Space Shuttle Odyssey - 2:48pm'  
'L. Xanat - Space Shuttle Odyssey - 11:34 pm'

- "Hold just a sec…How am I supposed to take Matt with me and return to the ship withount being refered as a wako for talking with no one…"

- "You won take him, he'll have to get there by himself." And with that he was gone

- "Shit"

-------------------------

- "That was our science speciallist Kurt Mendell. Thank you Kurt."

- "No, thank you Darling."

- "Now, this is Millie. Tell us Millie, are you excited for being here?"

- /Excited is not the word I would use/ -" Yes… I wasn't expecting it."

- "You weren't? Then why did you joined the contest?"

- "I didn't, my boss filled me in, as a surprise. Don't take me wrond, I'm not complaining, but I must admit that it was ... shoking."

- "I bet it was…Thank you Millie…"

- No, Thank you Sarah "Anytime"

- "Now that we are safely in orbit and getting ready to launch that satelite lets mee the last member of the crew: Laura Xanat, our flight officer."

- "Heys everybody"

- "So Laura, I understand that you requested this to be your last mission. Why is that? Why are you retiring?"

- "Well, I'm not completely retiring, I just requested to be on the second team's list."

- "But why?"

- "I did that because I think it is time for me to move on."

/You'll move on alrigt miss/

- "I associated with Dr. Mendel and we created a scolarship program."

- "So you knew Kurt before the mssion?"

- "I met Laura at 'THE SHARING', we joined almost at the same time. She's brilliant you know?"

- "The Sharing? What is that?"

- "It's a group for people of all ages, it's like boy scouts and girl scouts… we have field trips, barbecues, sports… and we promote extracurricular activities for teenagers. Right Kurt?"

- "Yes darling, we do that."

- "How long have you been part of that group."

- "Mmmh, about 5 years. I joined uf a couple of weeks after my 3rd mission… Dr. Mendel joined 6 weeks after me."

- "I see… about that scolarship… How is a teenager elected for the program?"

- "First of all they have to be members of The Sharing"

- "So you heard kids, if you're interested in a scolarship… That's all for today Texas. See ya tomorrow."

--

- "So Sarah.. Would you like to come to my appartment when we get back to Earth.?"

- "Kurt. If you'd be the last man on Earth, maybe I'd think about it."

- "That's cynism Kurt. Way too cynical, even for you."

- "Don't be jelous Ange, after all… we have no bounds right?"

- "Listen…Everybody chill… We have a satelite to launch."

- "That's mature… coming from a 21 year old."

- "Just learning from the best Laura."

- "Ja ja…Really funny Neil…"

/Here's the thing… The mission went fine, we actually did it, not me though… But time was passing by and it was almost the moment for me to Reap… then it happened… One second we were all chatting and having fun and the next one we all saw a white blinding light coming from Earth and we heard the explotion… then, everything was chaos, the ship was out of control./

- "What the hell just happened?"

- "How am I supposed to know dad?"

- "Is everyone ok? Laura, we need to recover control… LAURA!"

- "She's unconscious and bleeding from her head Chuck!"

- "Then take her place Angela… Matt review all systems. Neil over here. Kurt put that fire off."

- "What can I do?"

- "Take Laura over there and tend to her injuries, Millie! Help her. NOW!"

/That was the best part of the day… things weren't going to calm down… I reaped Matt on my way to help Sarah to tend Lauras injuries, although I knew that was futile since she was going to die anyway. It was alread 2:35pm and it was just the beginning./


	3. 02

_**

* * *

**_

ODYSSEY REAPERS

_**By Healer**_

_**Chapter 02**_

_DISCLAIMERS: THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN 'ODYSSY 5', 'DEAD LIKE ME' AND 'ANIMORPHS'_

_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF JOINING THOSE THREE WORLDS, THE STORY IS MINE, HOWEVER MOST OF THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE NOT._

NOTE/Dialogue between/ means it is thought.

Each Chapter is narrated by a different character.

* * *

I wasn't in control of myself, just like I hadn't been in control for years now, that thing, 452, was controlling my actions, it was making me do things I would do, but that was not me

'Chuck, you left him to death!' – 452 said as angry as I would be.

'Don't you think I know Kurt! Matt was my friend but that was our best hope for survival!' – The commander replied

'Fuck you Chuckie!'

You see, I was at the time what was called a Controller, a Human-Controller. There was a yeerk inside my head; yeerks are like slugs, thy crawl into your head and take control of your body and gain free access to your memories. Only a Controller knows about the yeerks, humans don't know about yeerks, humans don't know about the invasion they have going on. There were 2 Controllers on board, Laura and me, and now Laura was injured.

'This can't be…' – Sarah said at some point

'This isn't happening' – Angela was shocked too

'Oh shit' – Chuck said

'Is that a car dad?' – Neil asked, fear in his voice.

'Well, that certainly explains why Houston isn't answering' - /That was me, it amazed me because it was actually ME, not 452/

/ 'What's happening? Viser is not going to like it' - And that was 452 talking to me.

Obviously there is no Earth to conquer anymore 452

'No kidding, I wonder if 364 knew'

I certainly doubt that, maybe they're already here, the Andalites, ain't that great/

I couldn't help being glad, yeah, I was sorry for all those innocents but maybe the Andalites had decided to destroy Earth after all, specially since every controller in the galaxy knew that Viser was there at the moment./

'I don't understand' – Young Neil expressed.

'What's there to understand Neil? Earth is gone and soon we'll all be death' – 452 replied for me

'Shut up Kurt' – Angela said.

452 was scared, there were no ships around, neither yeerk's nor andalite's. That meant it wouldn't get KANDRONA rays, even if we somehow did survived for another 3 days.

The air supply system had a dysfunction since the blast, yeerks don't need oxygen, but hosts do.

'Ok boys and girls, since our ship is broken with no real way to fix it and having no where to run and hide, I mean no more Earth to go back to…' – Chuck began. – 'We're gonna die, but we have a choice between two ways, that we'll decide by democracy…'

'There are no real options Chuck'

'Yes there are Angela' – Neil interrupted – 'We can decompress the cabin real fast and die, or real slow which would sleep us and… well you know, die?'

'This doesn't make sense. I only had two post-its'

'What are you talking about Millie?' – Sarah asked confused

'My post-its, my assignments said Matt and Laura…'

'GREAT! We have a wacko on board' – 452 said

'I'm not crazy Mr. Mendel. I'm a Grim Reaper, my job is to reap souls from bodies that are about to die.'

'Yeah, yeah, sure, sure' – I/452 replied

We didn't took seriously Millie's words, no one did, not even the yeerk inside me; it knew 364 would have to come out of Laura eventually before she died and since we all decided to sleep, it would come out of me too… it had a chance to be found by other yeerks before it's three days.

I wanted badly to be free, even if it was just for a few minutes before I died, sure, when yeerks go into kandrona pools they leave their hosts, but we are kept in cages until the yeerk is ready to take over again. They have some free willing hosts, but not me, and Laura wasn't either.

452 finally began to loose it's grip over me, I could feel it

'So Sarah, you said if I was the last man on Earth, you'd think about it, there's no Earth but I'm still here' – No answer – 'Sarah?'

When I looked at her she was already asleep, everyone was, 364 would be stuck inside Laura for a while and just then I felt 452 coming out, sliding through my ear… when I finally saw it at my feet, I had to smash it, end it's life once and for all.

I didn't think I would survive him more than a couple of minutes.

Next thing I know, we were at this huge white nothing-space all around us and the Odyssey. We discovered we could breathe there so we abandoned the ship, we carried Laura down with us… maybe the Andalites were around… either way, I didn't care, I was alive, and I was free.

'It's almost time you know, my reap is to be at 11:39pm'

As Millie said that, Ilooked the watch on my wrist and amazingly it was already 11:00

Then it appeared before our eyes, "The Seeker" he said we should call him, and he offered to save our lives…

* * *

**A/N**: Heys, sorry for the delay… I know I'm supposed to update sooner… I'll do my best…

This and next chapter, are short ones, actually next one is shorter…

But hey, wait for Laura's point of view.

Reviews are welcomed.


	4. 03

_**ODYSSEY REAPERS**_

_**By Healer**_

**_Chapter 03_**

_DISCLAIMERS: THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN 'ODYSSY 5', 'DEAD LIKE ME' AND 'ANIMORPHS'_

_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF JOINING THOSE THREE WORLDS, THE STORY IS MINE, HOWEVER MOST OF THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE NOT._

NOTE/Dialogue between/ means it is thought.

Each Chapter is narrated by a different character.

* * *

'Your friend over there doesn't have much time… you must decide soon' – The Seeker said to us

'Dad, we have to say yes' – I begged my father. I wasn't going to let Laura die, not when I had decided to propose to her once we got home, my father even helped me choose the ring.

The Seeker offered to take us back in time to prevent the Earth's implosion. He said it had already happened to other worlds and that he could only send back in time organic beings.

'Usually we don't interfere in the private affairs of other beings, but the destruction of your planet affects other beings as well as human life…' – The Seeker began to explain us

'Ellimist' – Kurt whisperd

'Oh right. Controllers are allowed to certain information… you're right, I'm an Ellimist and I want to help'

'Ellimist? Controller? Somebody explain the hell that to me' – My father demanded.

'Hey guys…' – Angela interrupted – 'I don't think it's blood but something's coming out of Laura's ear'

'It's a Yeerk, it is blind but it can feel us around, Laura is indeed running out of time if 364 decided to risk it now and come out. KILL IT!' – Kurt demanded

Millie looked at her watch and closed the distance between her and Laura, and just when she was leaning over the love of my life, The Seeker asked her to wait.

'Hold it up Millie, or should I say Georgia?' – Millie stopped dead in track. – 'I suggest you all do what Dr. Mendel said and then make a choice. I can't bring anyone back to life, as for time traveling to the past, I can only send the soul as you would call it.'

Kurt ran up to Laura and stepped on the slug that crawled out of her.

'I don't know what's goin' on but I demand some explanations' – The one who said that impressed me, she was determined. Then again, it was Sarah Forbes after all.

'You don't have time for that. YES or NO?' – The Seeker said. – 'George, it seems to me you'll have to do your reap after all' – He continued

Then my father made THE decision that changed our destiny. – 'YES, send us back'

The Seeker smiled and in a flash everything went from light to dark.

'Look within yourselves, the answer is not what any of you might think.' – That was the last we heard of him.

When I opened my eyes, I was at a party at Holly's (my ex). The Seeker really sent us back, I was high on something but I managed to call to my parents' house and then I spoke to dad. He said he would come over to pick me up.

What The Seeker said about Millie, didn't sink in until Laura was with us.

* * *

**A/N**: As I said, this chapter is shorter than the last one…

Maybe next will be longer, I certainly hope so…

Next is Laura's point of view, she's out on her third mission in space when she wakes up… it is shocking for her, she can't talk to 364.

Reviews are welcomed.


	5. 04

_**ODYSSEY REAPERS**_

_**By Healer**_

**_Chapter 04_**

_DISCLAIMERS: THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN 'ODYSSEY 5', 'DEAD LIKE ME' AND 'ANIMORPHS'_

_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF JOINING THOSE THREE WORLDS, THE STORY IS MINE, HOWEVER MOST OF THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE NOT._

NOTE/Dialogue between/ means it is thought.

Each Chapter is narrated by a different character.

* * *

'Xanat! Come back here right now!'

/Wha… what the fuck/

I couldn't make any coherent thought… One minute I was at the Odyssey, then a light and then I'm there, at open space, Earth just in front of me. That was making no sense at all and added to that, 364 was either ignoring me or simply not there, which had less sense.

'Flight officer Xanat, this is your commander, return to space ship' – I heard Chuck talking to me, if he was there then I had had a blackout or something but still no sense at all.

'Laura, this is Chuck Taggart, turn around and take your ass back to the ship. That's a direct order' – Just then I realized that I was out of control and that I might crash and burn into Earth's atmosphere.

'Roger that commander' – I whispered snapping out of my trance. I had a lot of questions but I cared a lot for my life, even if I was still not free… anyway, why didn't 364 take control? – 'This is Flight Officer Xanat. I'm coming home'.

Later that that night I was back home, Angela told me that she remembered that I was up there instead of her 'cause of her broken arm, so she went to prevent Chuck because when all that happen on board the Odyssey, I was unconscious. They, the Odyssey crew, told me an amazing story... Earth was gone and quoting Chuck: "A mysterious being who called himself The Seeker rescued us and sent us back in time, and now we have five years to live over, five years to discover who or what destroyed the Earth, 5 years to stop it from happening again" End of quote

It was hard to believe, but it certainly explained why 364 wasn't answering or controlling me.

I was 17 years old again, we went back in time to before I was a Controller, curious thing was that I/364 had talked about it to Sarah; I was now a couple of days before I met Tom/626, a week from being convinced by Victor Trent/Viser Three to join up to The Sharing. It was a matter of time before being a Controller; that was my future.

But hey! If I knew that, I could prevent it, right? After all, we know Earth's gonna blow up and we must stop it, so why not change my future?

I had talked privately to Kurt and he filled me in on what happened to 364 an 452, he also said this Seeker was actually an Ellimist, Ellimists are all-powerful beings, they can cross a million light-years in a single instant, they can make entire worlds disappear, or at least that's what Viser knows from being inside that Andalite-Controller.

Now, strangely enough, no one had asked us about Controllers and/or yeerks, but it was a matter of time too.

On the other hand, Millie had been acting weird all this time, we all went each morning and most evenings to the 'Waffle Haus' to chat, well, at least once we all came to terms with all of it, it was hard for us, specially to Sarah since her little boy was still alive and that she was with her ex-husband, who by the way, had abandoned her when Corey died.

Anyway, Millie was always there before us and with a strange group of people, a police-woman among them. She said it was a therapy group, but didn't say what for; sometimes she just said hi, and then left, then returned a couple of hours later to leave again to her work.

There was also Neil… I loved him, but it was 364 who started our relationship so when I discovered that at this time Holly was still his girlfriend, I told him it was fine with me, he had loved her, I knew that, so I respected his time with her. At first he wasn't convinced but at the end he stayed with her, for a while.

And then it happened, I 'met' Tom, he was as handsome as always, actually his charm was what made me come with him to The Sharing in the first place. This time I knew I couldn't be talked into going there, not now that I had a second chance.

'Good evening Miss Xanat, I am Thomas Kane, Tom, we spoke on the phone before your mission'

'Right, I remember. How can I help you?'

'Well, I'd like you to come with me to The Sharing, where a lot of people of all ages, from little kids to business men, are waiting for you… Victor Trent is there, he's anxious to meet you.'

/Yeah, I bet/ 'Listen, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but it won't be possible for me to go…'

'But we have an appointment!'

'I know, that's why I'm sorry… Look, I have this important meeting with my Commander' – And with that I left him there, all alone. They'd try again, I knew, but that's why I had to talk about it with Kurt.

That evening after Millie left for the Happy Time, this man called Rube, the leader of that therapy group of hers, approached us. We were only Chuck, Kurt, and me at the table.

'Hello, mind if I join you guys for a while?' – He asked us

'Sure, have a sit' – Chuck scooted over and made space for him.

'Listen, I'll be short… stay away from her or you'll get hurt'

'Well, well, well, an over-protective grandpa' – Kurt mocked him. – 'We'll do as we want'

'Sure you will, this is a free country after all... the thing is you'll want to stay away' – Then he nodded to the table where he was before. That very moment the fashion blonde girl, the addict guy and the police-woman approached.

Rube stood up and joined them. – 'You got your post-its. I'll see you all later' – And with that they left.

'Did he just say post-its?' – Asked Kurt

I turned to face my crew and they were all pale.

'And what's the big deal about that?' – I asked. There was silence for a few minutes; it was Chuck who filled me in all that Grim Reaper nonsense. I didn't want to believe it 'cause it would mean a lot more problems.

By midday, when Millie came back, Neil, Sarah and Angela had already joined us, Chuck proceeded to tell us what he knew about our mission.

'The satellite we put in orbit was part the project called Bright Sky, it's the third Bright Sky mission, and the satellite is actually a mask, I don't know what for…'

'So you're sayin' that we don't even have a clue of what's going on… Great' – Millie said with sarcasm

'Not at all, the Odyssey's computer showed me that the satellite we launched, sent a code to Earth a few seconds before the Earth exploded…' – Chuck continued.

'A code? What kind of code dad?'

'Just a word… LEVIATHAN…' – Silence again.

'The Cadre?' – Angela asked

'The Cadre' – Affirmed Chuck, that was big news, but it was at least a lead. It came to my mind that The Cadre was now directed by Senator Perry, Angela's father, he was not a Controller, not even in our time; though Victor Trent wanted a share of it, Viser hadn't make it yet… of course only Kurt and me knew that. I still wonder why is that there are no Controllers on the higher levels of the Cadre.

'Wait a minute' – Began Sarah

'The Cadre? And what the hell is that?' – Asked Millie finishing what Sarah had surely started.

'You didn't tell them about the Cadre? You shoulda told 'em!' – Reproached Neil to his father.

'Shoulda, woulda, coulda' – Answered Chuck already upset. – 'The thing is that I…'

'The Cadre is a secret phantom department in NASA, it doesn't officially exist, and it's mainly a rumor.' – I interrupted Chuck; Sarah, Millie and for everyone else Kurt, needed to understand.

'Ok, so the thing is…?' – Asked Kurt

'I went yesterday to speak to a friend of mine about the Cadre, he said that I ought to be careful and look for something else, a well kept secret. Just ask a few questions, nothing to aggressive… we must keep a low profile now…' – He finished

'Keeping a low profile is what I do best' – Said Millie.

'So, to whom you spoke Chuck?' – I asked, I really hoped it was not to a Controller

'Ed Scrivens' – Said Chuck. I sighed relieved, as Kurt did. Scrivens was not a host for the yeerks, although he was a veteran NASA Flight Director.

'Scrivens you said?' – Asked Millie – 'Was he and old man, around his 80´s?'

'He died last night' – Said Sarah

'What!' – Everybody else asked

'Don't you watch the news?' – Asked Sarah – 'I reported it this morning. He died in a car accident. He crashed into Gerald Wilkinson's car'

'Yes, mmh, actually it was the other way around' – Said Millie

'What makes you say so?' – Asked Sarah

Millie doubted for a while, and then she added – 'Because I reaped them both. Although Wilkinson was in like a trance or something and when I took him home, he didn't know what was going on'

'Took him home? Millie, what do you mean by that? HE WAS DEAD!' – Asked astonished Neil

Millie told us what she has to do to reap and to the reaped souls, she also said how she became a Grim Reaper. I couldn't help but laugh when she referred to herself as "Toilet Seat Girl". I remembered that incident, her name was Georgia Lass, and she was only 18, I had just turned 17 and still in the astronaut program when that happened.

'Rube is charge here' – She said at the same time that Rube was approaching.

'Are you ready peanut?' – He asked her – 'We need to talk before you go home' – he said that while handing a yellow Post-it to Millie. – 'You forgot it this morning.'

'Sure Rube' – She got up and read the small piece of paper handed to her. Then she added. – 'If you want my advice, as you said…' – She said looking directly into Sarah's eyes. – 'Go and speak to his wife as soon as you can, she might need a friend'

After Millie left, Sarah got up and asked Angela to come with her and speak to Gerald Wilkinson's wife before Millie would have to reap her. Then I had no choice but believe that 'Grim Reaper' nonsense.

* * *

A/N: I managed a long decent chapter…at least compared to the other ones, right?

I don't know about next ones…

Who will tell us next chapter? Who will be our narrator?

Reviews are welcomed.


	6. 05

_**ODYSSEY REAPERS**_

_**By Healer**_

**_Chapter 05_**

_DISCLAIMERS: THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN 'ODYSSEY 5', 'DEAD LIKE ME' AND 'ANIMORPHS'_

_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF JOINING THOSE THREE WORLDS, THE STORY IS MINE, HOWEVER MOST OF THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE NOT._

NOTE/Dialogue between/ means it is thought.

Each Chapter is narrated by a different character.

CHAPTER BEGINS HERE

So here's the deal, the very moment we came back I woke up on my bed, with Paul; that shocked me but I was thrilled when I realized that I was actually back, that meant Corey was still alive.

It took me a while to accept it, Chuck even left a lot of messages on the answer machine; and it was because of Corey, because of my son, that I had stayed with the Odyssey crew and that 'saving the Earth' mission. Chuck once said: "This is still my crew, and this is still our mission"

I wanted my son to have a future. Back then, Corey died because of a Cancer, we didn't notice until it was too late. This time was going to be different… I wouldn't let Corey die.

The day I gave the news that Ed Scrivens was dead, we all learned about The Cadre, which was a more kept secret than Area 51, in which existence I didn't doubt anymore; and "GRIM REAPERS". When George, as Millie asked us to call her from that day forward, explained that Reap thing to us, I wondered if she had reaped my boy or at least knew who had. It didn't matter anymore, he was not going to die.

Angela and I went to visit Gerald Wilkinson's wife that same evening, if I had understood right George, she was going to die, so this was our only chance.

'Yes, who is it?'

'Mrs. Wilkinson, I'm Sarah Forbes from KNBS, and this is my partner, Angela Perry'

'Come in please. How can I help you?'

'We were wondering if you could answer us some questions' – Angela begged.

'Ok'

The information we got that night was that the night before, Gerald hadn't answer to his wife's pleas to stay, and took his bowling ball with him.

Gerald Wilkinson had a mortal disease, so he was on a 'gene therapy' directed by Dr. Barantz.

And that a few days before he died, Elaine, his wife, had followed him one night to a warehouse near town, she gave us the address.

When we reported to Chuck he said that was our first clue, we were gonna go there. So that same night Angela, Neil, Chuck and myself went to that place.

'You two wait here and call us if something happens' – Chuck ordered us, to Neil and me.

'So Neil, what do you think is going on here?' – I asked him once we were alone and hidden.

'I don't know Sarah, everything's fucked up… my parents are arguing 'cause mom thinks he has an affair, my brother's mad at me for spending more time with my dad who is actually worried about pushing Marc to hard into entering to the Astronaut training program 'cause we both know he won't make it and that'll make him leave home…

On the other side, my girlfriend is into drugs, back then I was too, but when I met Laura I changed, and as you know, I even became a pilot. Then there's her, my future girlfriend, to whom by the way I was gonna propose, is ok with me being with Holly, Laura's not even jealous.

We have this Grim Reaper thing with Mil… I mean George…'

'I know what you mean, in my case the good news's that my boy is still alive…' – I was going to continue but a couple of cars parked nearby and some people, about 10, got into the building where Angela and Chuck had gone to a few minutes before, and to make things worse, our cell phones didn't have signal.

I wanted to talk to Neil about that yeerk thing Kurt had mentioned up there. No one had talked to either Laura or Kurt about that, and it actually worried me. My worries would have to wait for a while 'cause right now we had to run to our car, Chuck and Angela were coming directly to us and they were persecuted by some armed people.

'They had some type of created being in there' – Began Chuck once we were on the road.

'What do you mean dad?'

'It's like there was someone or something inside a mmh, pool in there, tubes and that sort of stuff connecting it to some machine' – Angela explained to us

'Had, you mean as in no more, right?' – I asked trembling while driving.

'Yup, we destroyed that machine and I think I killed that thing' – Finished Chuck. Then no one said another word 'til next morning.

Our first lead was gone and we didn't obtain more info in there, just more doubts… we were just confused about that.

That same night, Elaine Wilkinson died. Dr. Barantz and his gene therapy were our next clue.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: So, here's next chapter, don't know when next one will come …

I'll try to explain more of the Animorphs world within the next chapters narrated by Laura and Kurt, in like about two or three more chapters, but I'll push them with Chuck, Angela and the others...

Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
